


We Want You Back

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brody is pressed to return to the NCIS New Orleans Team to help them solve a case. Will it be a permanent return? How will it affect her and who really wants her back? (Post Sleeping with the enemy, before Season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want You Back

_A rather cliché standalone story here, inspired (regrettably) by Zoe Mclellan’s (and thus Brody’s) departure from NCIS New Orleans. It is, as you might expect, a story urging her to return to the team. In order not to ‘jump the gun’ I will not include the new agent, Tammy Gregorio in this story. Comments of course welcomed._

 

**NCIS New Orleans Headquarters**

**2000 hours**

 

“That’s it King, I couldn’t get anymore more out of him,” Special Agent Christopher LaSalle said, exiting the interrogation room. “Tried every tactic I know, even those I’ve used from my Sherriff’s days. I just can’t get anything…”

 

“...and therefore you have no right to hold my client anymore, Agents,” the naval lawyer Lieutenant Commander Andrea Barnes interrupted coming out with the suspect. “Come on Yeoman, you have no more to say here.” With that both JAG officer and her client walked out of the office.

 

“Back to square one,” Special Agent Sonja Percy commented.

 

“Back to zero,” LaSalle corrected.

 

“Well, I better double check on this lead,” the shorter agent remarked, logging into to her NCIS account. “If it sounds credible, we should investigate it tomorrow.”

 

“Right, but don’t stay up too long. I’m calling it a night,” Pride said, switching off the light at his desk. He was about to head up to his private room when LaSalle blinked three times. Immediately, both of them silently moved up to the upstairs meeting room.

 

“You haven’t signalled to me since we solved that crocodile farm case…. a while back,” Pride remarked as LaSalle closed the door.

 

“I’ve a suggestion,” LaSalle started.

 

“Go on, why the clandestine act?”

 

“Because it is about…Brody.”

 

“Brody? Why you did something to her?”

 

“No, no, King it’s about asking Brody to help out.” Christopher LaSalle blurted it out, ready for the response.

 

“Chris, she resigned. She’s not here anymore.”

 

“I know King but she was, is a terrific interrogator,” Christ started, trying to work on the reasons in his mind fast. “She has the special skill at cracking people, no matter how much they lie or keep a straight face.”

 

“Chris, the review over the Russo affair was damming. Meredith Brody turn in her badge. It’s not…”

 

“Possible? Since when were you buy the books King? Remember how you went all out to protect Laurel from the militia? Remember all the times we worked together? Did we ever follow ever page?”

 

“I know Chris, but after that review, do you want the Director or SECNAV or others to start another review and breathe down our necks? Besides, what is your plan?”

 

The Alabama boy looks at his boss for a while with the expression ‘I don’t really know all of it yet’. “Look can I give her a call? It just might work. Please?” It was actually the first time LaSalle said ‘please’ to his boss.

 

Pride still looked uncertain but finally answered. “Alright, your ball, Chris. I assume you are going to call her now? Better do it soon given the time difference. But trend carefully here.”

 

**Ann Arbor, Michigan**

**Several minutes later**

 

The buzzing continued for around half a minute but Meredith Brody still didn’t pick it up. She didn’t even have to look at the Caller ID to see who it was. Damnit, he, they are all in the past? Why call? What now?

 

Brody jammed the ‘reject’ button and pulled up her duvet. The call came again and again she jammed ‘reject’. Third time it came along with a text message. “Listen, Agent LaSalle, can’t you take no for an answer?”

 

“Hi Brody,” the Alabamian voice greeted.

 

“It’s no longer ‘Brody’; that’s a surname, I’m Meredith. What now?”

 

“We,” LaSalle was careful with his words, “need your help.”

 

“Help? What for? You’ve got Sonja. You’ve got Dwayne…”

 

“We,” LaSalle wanted to say ‘I’ but bit his tongue, “need your assistance on a case. For interrogating a suspect.”

 

“Oh please such a weak answer. There are hundreds or many thousands of NCIS agents who know interrogative techniques. Bye.” Brody was about to end the call when she heard him speak louder.

 

“Please Bro…Meredith. I, we, still remember your strengths in interrogation. You could really help us with this. Come on, it will be fun.”

 

“Fun? I had ‘fun’ and that cause me to be booted out.” Well, sleeping with that guy couldn’t be classified as ‘fun’ after all.

 

“Ok not fun but please Meredith could you come down? It’s not permanent but…” LaSalle didn’t actually know what to say next.

 

“Dwayne…Pride approve this?”

 

“Uh yes.”

 

Meredith Brody kicked off her duvet and sat up. They want me back?! Why would I go back to the Crescent City, the city that wakes people up with dancing, uncoordinated music, revelling? Why to the city with loads of spicy heavy calorie food when I’m more suited to light meals? Why to a lifestyle that nearly got me killed several times and gave me short term relationships? Why? “What exactly is the plan? Lodging? Travel arrangements?” LaSalle blurted out a place his friend owned but was currently away. “I’ll twist around the NCIS expesnes to pay you back. Pleas…”

 

“O…k,” Meredith Brody breathed. “I’ll be down. But if this is some wild trick you’re gonna pay for it.” Brody didn’t hear him say ‘no it isn’t see you’ as she threw her phone onto the nearby chair. I’m going back…

 

 To Be Continued


End file.
